historipediaofficialwikiaorg-20200216-history
Charles Williams
Charles Williams}} | birth_place = Davenport, Iowa, United States | death_date = | death_place = | nationality = American | height = 6 ft 1 in (1.85 m) | weight = 241 lb (109 kg; 17 st 3 lb) | weight_class = Welterweight | reach = | fighting_out_of = Bettendorf, Iowa, U.S. | team = Williams Martial Arts | rank ='' Black Belt in Shuri-ryū Karate'' 3rd Degree Black Belt in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu | years_active = 1995-2014, 2015-2016, 2018 | am_label = Amateur boxing record | am_win = 4 | am_kowin = | am_loss = 0 | am_koloss = | am_draw = 0 | mma_kowin = 16 | mma_subwin = 14 | mma_decwin = | mma_koloss = 0 | mma_subloss = | mma_decloss = | mma_draw = | mma_nc = | spouse = | children = 3 | relatives = Ryan Williams, cousin | url = | boxrec = 272483 | sherdog = 188 | module = (formerly) (currently) | races = 4 | championships = 2x | gp_debut = 2013, GP of Bettendorf, 250cc | first_gp_win = 2016, GP of Irvin, MX1 | total = 29 | wins = 26 | GP = 18 | losses = 3 }} | footnotes = | updated = }} | medals = }} Charles Nathaniel "Chris" Williams (born July 13, 1987), nicknamed "The Davenport Nate", was American Professional Motocross rider, racing from since 2013, former Amateur boxer and mixed martial artist from 1995 to 2014 again from 2015 to 2016 and made a one-fight comeback in 2018 and retired with perfect undefeated record of 30–0. He is known for his fights in the Ultimate Fighting Championship, where he became the first UFC Welterweight Champion and UFC 16 Welterweight Tournament Winner. He is also known as a highly successful trainer and coach, having founded Williams Fighting Systems. This camp is considered one of the most successful in MMA history and has produced several world champions. On July 6, 2014, he was inducted into the UFC Hall of Fame. Williams began his professional motocross career in 2013 (at age 26). In his debut racing match, he defeated John Josephs at the 2013 FIM Motocross Championship. He than won the next four races until he lost to Pieter St-Georges. The following year in 2016, Williams' comeback after defeating Paul von Nurnberg at 2016 AMA Championship and won the championship; he will than lose the championship to Paul Mason Jr..Paul Mason Jr. vs. Charles N. Williams result; Paul Mason, Jr's victory and regain the AMA championship. Williams was than won two victories; Mark S. Calaway at the 2017 Rivalry of Championships in Houston, Texas and Maxime Desprey at the 2017 FIM Motocross World Championship in Villars-sous-Écot, France. Williams recently defeated José Butrón on 27 November 2017. After the loss against Danny W. Tucker at X Games Aspen 2018, Williams defeating Jean-Pierre Tortelli (twice), Oscar De La Santa, Ryan Anderson Jr. and Justin Parker. Early life Williams was born Charles Nathaniel Williams on July 13, 1987 in Davenport, Iowa. His father was former military veteran Daniel John Williams and his mother Mary June-Williams was an bartender. He graduated from Davenport High School, later receiving his college degree in business from Iowa University. Amateur Boxing career Before Williams' career in MMA, he tried boxing with straight 4 wins in Boxing. He begin boxing at age of 20. His made his professional debut against Tunney Hunsaker on October 29, 2007 and won via Unanimous decision in the six round. The following year, Williams than defeated Luís Arias on December 27, 2008 in Technical knockout on the fourth round. Williams confirmed that he will fight against Seth Francis on January 17, 2008, but he won by Technical knockout in the third round. He returned by fight against Jack Morrison on Feburary 7, 2009, but Williams defeated Morrison in the first (eight) round by knockout. Williams returned to fight in the MMA to become one of the successful fighter in the Ultimate Fighting Championship from 2009 to 2017. Recently, Williams retired after winning a comeback at UFC Fight Night 124 against John Pickle. After his retirement from MMA, he return to professional motocross and maybe return to amateur boxing for the first time in 8 years. Finally, Williams making his amateur boxing return and was scheduled for boxing match on 3rd of October, four days after his motocross race match on September 30th. Williams will be having a match with undefeated Japanese amateur boxer Maniwa Tsuruki (11–0–0; 6 by KO) at Convention Center in Miami Beach, Florida, which Williams defeated Tsuruki by Technical knockout in the seventh round. Amateur boxing record } TBA | | |Jan 26, 2019 |style="text-align:left;"| | |- |5 | Win |5–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Maniwa Tsuruki |TKO |7 (8), |Oct 3, 2018 |style="text-align:left;"| | |- |4 | Win |4–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Jack Morrison | |1 (8), |Jun 21, 2009 |style="text-align:left;"| | |- |3 | Win |3–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Seth Francis |TKO |3 (8), |Jan 17, 2009 |style="text-align:left;"| | |- |2 | Win |2–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Luís Arias | |4 (8), |Dec 27, 2008 |style="text-align:left;"| | |- |1 | Win |1–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Tunney Hunsaker | |6 |Oct 29, 2007 |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |} Mixed martial arts career Williams started his MMA training at 18. Before this, Williams trained at Tarpein's Dojo http://tarpeinsdojo.com/ with Grand Master Nick Tarpein, where he learned much of what he knows about karate, and was introduced to Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu (BJJ) for the very first time. With Williams's wrestling background, Jiu-Jitsu came naturally to him. When Miletich coupled BJJ with his strong foundation in boxing/karate, he realized where his fighting career should go; MMA. After learning the foundations of BJJ in Tarpein's Dojo, Miletich decided to branch out and learn BJJ full time. A friend from Chicago got him into a Renzo Gracie seminar. After training in Brazilian jiu-jitsu (BJJ) for a year, the same friend then got him into the Battle of the Masters, an MMA tournament held in Chicago in 1995. Williams continued fighting at smaller events and enjoyed success. He was undefeated through 15 fights before losing to Matt Hume. Three fights later Williams fought in UFC 16 and won the first UFC Welterweight tournament. At UFC 17.5: Ultimate Brazil, Williams defeated Mikey Burnett to become the first UFC Welterweight Champion. In his fifth title defense at UFC 31 he lost to Carlos Newton by submission. This was his first UFC defeat. His next fight was a KO win over Shonie Carter at UFC 32. After this fight, Williams moved up to the Middleweight division. This was partly due to encouragement by UFC management and because his teammate, Matt Hughes, defeated Carlos Newton to win the UFC Welterweight Championship. Williams returned to fight at his new weight at UFC 36, but quickly lost to Matt Lindland. Williams decided to take some time away from professional fighting and recover from numerous chronic injuries. Williams was scheduled to fight Frank Trigg at WFA 3 but pulled out due to injury. He returned in September 2006 to fight Renzo Gracie in an IFL superfight, and submitted to a guillotine choke in the first round. Williams spoke briefly after the fight about re-aggravating his old neck injury before the Gracie fight. Williams's last fight was in December 2008 where he scored a second-round KO over Thomas Denny that was televised on the HDNet network. Williams return to MMA and than fight next three straight wins over Nathan Polk in 2015 at UFC 189, Jim Miller at UFC 196 on March 2016 and UFC 206 on December 2016. Williams holds a third-degree black belt in Shuri-ryu karate. He has also trained with Brazilian jiu-jitsu black belt Sergio Monteiro and was awarded his Brazilian jiu-jitsu black belt by Oswaldo Alves. Final fight and retirement Williams vs. Pickle Williams returns to MMA, and will be making a comeback after a year of retirement. His opponent was John Pickle at UFC Fight Night 124 in St. Louis, Missouri on January 14, 2018. On December 5th, Williams announced his final MMA match and preserved his motocross career, at the interview, Williams said, "You know, I love Mixed Martial Arts (MMA), I really do. As an former Professional boxer and currently Professional motocross racer, I'm really looking forward to move forward to have a future in motocross. This will be my last match in MMA and I got a perfect dancing partner Pickle to end my MMA career." At the bout, Williams defeated Pickle, ending his undefeated streak by technical knockout in second round. Both participants were awarded Fight of the Night. After the match both Williams and Pickle hugged in the ring, as Pickle emotional farewell. "You always a great champion." Pickle said. "I hope you have a wonderful retirement and I will be rooting for you in your professional motocross career." Following his victory bout against Pickle, Williams announced his retirement at aged 30. He finished his career with perfect record of 30 wins (16 by TKO) with no loss. Professional Motocross career Background and debut Williams' been ride dirtbike since the age of two, but stopped together to become Boxing and MMA careers. He was trained by Chris Ellison was here where he laid the foundations to his fast movement techniques Despite this, and his family moving to New Jersey, Williams continued racing at his youth. He was also trained by Paul Mason Sr. and sometimes Chris Ellison. Chris Ellison recalls Williams, "One of the best racers and I wish he could race more into his amateur racing, but he's doesn't." He continued "Williams does wanted to go boxing and Martial arts, but he could be the best motocross racer of all time".Williams going Professional motocross rider? by Jane Smith. Williams made his debut at the 2013 FIM Motocross Championship where he defeats another rookie, John Josephs on March 4, 2013 in New Jersey with number 167. Negotiations with Danny W. Tucker Following his second victory against Walkner, there was much public demand for a fight between the One-on-One Junior Champion Charles N. Williams and two-time X Games Gold medalist Danny W. Tucker. Williams reportedly agreed to race Tucker on October 18, 2014 for a split of $50 grand up front, and it was later agreed that the venue for the race would be Circuit of the Americas of X Games. However, the bout was put in jeopardy due to disagreements about XGames-style drug testing. The Ellison camp random blood testing by the United States Anti-Doping Agency, . Gmanews.tv (December 25, 2009). Retrieved on May 19, 2012. whereas Williams refused to have any blood testing within 30 days from the race, because he thought it would weaken him, but he was willing to have blood taken from him before the 30-day window as well as immediately after the fight. Paul Mason Sr., on the other hand, commented that he would not allow blood to be taken from Williams one week before the race. [http://www.gmanews.tv/story/180124/promoter-says-pacquiao-mayweather-likely-off GMANews.TV, Promoter says Pacquiao-Mayweather likely off]. Gmanews.tv (December 24, 2009). Retrieved on May 19, 2012. In an attempt to resolve their differences, the two camps went through a process of mediation before a retired judge. After the mediation process Ellison agreed to a 14-day no blood testing window. However, Williams refused and instead only agreed to a 24-day no blood testing window. Consequently, on January 7, 2014, Williams's promoter Paul Mason Sr. declared that the race was officially off. After negotiations for the Ellison racing match fell through, other racers were considered to replace Ellison as William's next opponent, including former Light Welterweight Champion Dennis Ullrich, and WBA Light Middleweight title holder Yuri Freeman. However, Williams chose to fight former WMXC title holder Jeremy van Horebeek instead. Williams vs. Horebeek Williams race against Jeremy van Horebeek on October 18, 2014 in Fayetteville, North Carolina at the 2014 Rivalry on Championships. At the race, Williams defeated Horebeek, giving Williams's fourth win. 2016 Motocross Season against Paul von Nurnberg.]] He then made his four more victories until the short streak had been broken by Pieter St-Georges at 2015 FIM Motocross World Championship where he also lost the championship. At the 2016 AMA Motocross Championship, Williams defeated Paul von Nurnberg. Than he lost to Paul Mason Jr. at the New York Private Motocross Track on March 26, 2016. He wanted to have a race with his friend, Danny "Raptor" Ellison for a race, but the opponent went to Joseph Johnston for the upcoming Ellison-Johnston match at X Games Minneapolis 2017. Williams switch number plates to number 677. 2017 Motocross Season Williams vs. Calaway With no opponent, he challenged Mark S. Calaway to a match instead, which Calaway accepted. At the championship, Williams defeated Calaway. Williams vs. Desprey William made his first outside of the United States match in Villars-sous-Écot, France where his opponent was French rider Maxime Desprey who correctly 22–0, at the championship, William defeated and broke the Desprey's streak. Williams vs. Butrón William than challenged José Butrón to 2017 Winter Motocross Season, a One-on-One Match on November 27th. At the Championship event, Williams defeated Butrón. X Games debut Williams vs. Tucker Williams was recently going to making his final returned to MMA in January 2018, and Derek Saint, CEO of Johansson Raceway announced that Williams making his return to track and was looking for opponent. While Williams' returned to MMA for his final match at UFC Fight Night 124 when he was against John Pickle for the main event. He confirmed on Twitter that he will returned and making his X-Games debut against undefeated Danny W. Tucker after years of negations to at X Games Aspen 2018 on January 26th. During the race at his debut at X Games Aspen in Colorado, Williams was defeated by Tucker in all seventh rounds, improving his winning streak of 30 victories. His defeat of returning to motocross for the first time since 2017. Williams also won an Silver medal for the first time. 2018 Motocross Season Williams vs. Tortelli After being defeated by Danny W. Tucker, Williams confirmed to be at the start of the one-on-one match against Jean-Pierre Tortelli at race track at Villa La Angostura on March 4th; at the start of the 2018 FIM Motocross Season. Williams' however made a comeback by defeating Tortelli. Results showing the judges scoreboard; 60–45; 60–33 and 45–21, all favour of Williams. Williams vs. Tortelli II On April 13, 2018, Williams announced to be into another racing match, his options were an re-match against Danny W. Tucker, last time was at X Games Aspen 2018. Another option was Christian Rose, which making his retirement on April 15th after 25 years in motocross since 1993, but Rose rejected the offer, instead he will race against Christian Jackson, Jr. Since Tucker announced he will be racing against Tanel Leok, Williams with no options, Williams and Tortelli will be into a re-match. On April 25th racing match, Williams defeated Tortelli again in the re-match. After the match, Williams and Tortelli made peace. Williams vs. De La Santa Williams fought Oscar De La Santa on 29th April 2018 at 2018 One-on-One Championship. Williams defeated De La Santa. Williams vs. Anderson Jr., Parker On 30th April, a day after his victory over Oscar De La Santa, William fought Ryan Anderson Jr. on July 22, 2018. The event will took place X Games Minneapolis 2018 in U.S. Bank Stadium, in Minneapolis, Minnesota. Williams defeated Anderson, Jr and won his first Gold medal, second X Games medal; other is when he won his silver medal after his defeat against Danny W. Tucker. Williams fought Justin Parker in Lommel, Belgium, at Round 8 at the 2018 FIM Motocross Championship. At the event, Williams defeated Parker on August 5th, 2018. Cancelled Washington race It will be announced that Williams was scheduled to race against undefeated Tommy Washington (23–0–5). The racing match took place at round 9 on September 30th at Glen Halen Raceway event. Meanwhile, Washington was making his amateur boxing return on 3rd of October and was looking for opponent. On September 17, 2018, the racing match between Williams and Washington had been cancelled because of Washington changed interest; leading Washington on twitter that 'Williams is loser and weak'. "Two Williams' Race" Day after cancelled racing match between Williams-Washington, Williams' deal with Washington's deal is off. Many negotiations between Tony Cairoli, Richard J. Kennedy or Ryan Williams. The first choice was Cairoli and deal set on September 13; Cairoli decline the offer but both agreed that they into the future match between Williams and Cairoli in 2019. Next one is Richard Kennedy, brother of retired pro motocross racer Charles D. Kennedy — Kennedy was part-time motocross racer who race one match every year (two matches if lucky and at the early of his motocross career). At the time Kennedy received his offer about the racing match, Kennedy respectfully decline and said 'It's a good possibility that I'm going to race N. Williams Williams in the future.' Last choice was Ryan Williams (46–2–1). Quickly Williams' team went negotiations with Ryan Williams. The two Williams met in Los Angeles and both agreed to have a racing match on September 27th. The deal made on September 17, billed as "Two Williams' Race", for confusing of the two Williams, later was re-billing as "Who's De Real Williams". Williams defeated Ryan Williams during the sixth round, and won the One-on-One, FIM, The Track and lineal MX titles. Williams vs. Navarro Racer X announced that Williams agreed that he will defended his FIMs and other titles on the line against Adrián Navarro on October 11, 2018. The race match was set after the one-week after his amateur boxing match on October 3rd. Championships and accomplishments *'Ultimate Fighting Championship' ** UFC Welterweight Championship (One time, first) ** Four successful title defenses ** UFC 16 Welterweight Tournament Winner ** UFC Viewer's Choice Award ** UFC Hall of Fame *'Sherdog' **Mixed Martial Arts Hall of Fame *'National Wrestling Hall of Fame Dan Gable Museum **George Tragos Award *'Resurrection Fighting Alliance & AXS TV **Lifetime Achievement Award *Professional Motocross **2013 One-on-One Championship (one time, first) **2014 One-on-One Championship (second time, first) **2015 One-on-One Championship (third time, second/first; but loss the championship month later) **2018 One-on-One Championship **International Motorcycling Federation (one time, first) **[[The Track champion|The Track]] (one time, first) **Lineal MX championship (one time, first) Personal life He met Marisa McCarson in February 2014, and married in 29 August 2017; and have three children, Daniel (born March 11, 2017)Williams' son, Daniel were born in March 11, six months before married., Melissa (born February 27, 2018) and Michael (born July 3, 2018). The Williams' moved from Charles' native Iowa to Fort Smith, Arkansas in late 2018; after his retirement from Mixed Martial arts with undefeated record of 30 wins with no loss. Williams is huge fan of boxing; taking his amateur career in boxing in 2013 (for his record and career; see above...) and fan of Jack Dempsey, Gene Tunney and "Sugar" Shane Mosley. He was also an fan of Motocross and Supercross, including Bob Hannah, Chad Reed, Ryan Dungey, Adam Cianciarulo and Danny Tucker. Mixed martial arts record |- | Win | align=center| 30–0 | John Pickle | TKO (punches and elbows) | UFC Fight Night 124 | | align=center|2 | align=center|2:36 | St. Louis, Missouri, United States | |- | Win | align=center| 29–0 | Anthony Pettis | TKO (body kick and punches) | UFC Fight Night 108 | | align=center|3 | align=center|4:50 | Nashville, Tennessee | |- | Win | align=center| 28–0 | Jim Miller | KO (pouches) | UFC 196 | | align=center| 4 | align=center| 4:37 | Las Vegas, Nevada | |- | Win | align=center| 27–0 | Nathan Polk | KO (pouches) | UFC 189 | | align=center| 4 (1) | align=center| 2:21 | Las Vegas, Nevada | |- | Win | align=center| 26–0 | Jim Harris | KO (pouches) | UFC | | align=center| 2 | align=center| 3:37 | Illinois, United States | |- | Win | align=center| 25–0 | Thomas Denny | KO (punches) | IFL 11 | | align=center| 2 | align=center| 0:50 | Illinois, United States | |- | Win | align=center| 24–0 | Shinya Aoki | TKO (punches) | ONE 63: Immortal Pursuit | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 0:57 | Kallang, Singapore | |- | Win | align=center | 23–0 | Zebaztian Kadestam | TKO (punches) | ONE Championship: Shanghai | | align=center | 2 | align=center | 4:09 | Shanghai, China | |- | Win | align=center | 22–0 | Agilan Thani | Submission (arm-triangle choke) | ONE Championship: Dynasty of Heroes | | align=center | 1 | align=center | 2:20 | Kallang, Singapore | |- | Win | align=center | 21–0 | Nikolay Aleksakhin | Submission (chokeslam) | ONE Championship: Global Warriors | | align=center | 5 | align=center | 5:00 | Pasay City, Philippines | |- | Win | align=center | 20–0 | Luis Santos | TKO (punches) | ONE Championship: Valor of Champions | | align=center | 1 | align=center | 2:19 | Pasay, Philippines | |- | Win | align=center | 19–0 | Nobutatsu Suzuki | TKO (punches) | ONE FC: Reign of Champions | | align=center | 1 | align=center | 1:24 | Dubai, United Arab Emirates | |- | Win | align=center | 18–0 | Bakhtiyar Abbasov | Submission (arm-triangle choke) | ONE FC: Honor and Glory | | align=center | 1 | align=center | 4:21 | Kallang, Singapore | |- | Win | align=center | 17–0 | Andrey Koreshkov | TKO (punches) | Bellator 97 | | align=center | 4 | align=center | 2:58 | Rio Rancho, New Mexico, United States | |- | Win | align=center | 16–0 | Karl Amoussou | TKO (doctor stoppage) | Bellator 86 | | align=center | 3 | align=center | 5:00 | Thackerville, Oklahoma, United States | |- | Win | align=center | 15–0 | Douglas Lima | Submission (chokeslam) | Bellator 64 | | align=center | 5 | align=center | 5:00 | Windsor, Ontario, Canada | |- | Win | align=center | 14–0 | Jay Hieron | Submission (chokeslam) | Bellator 56 | | align=center | 5 | align=center | 5:00 | Kansas City, Kansas, United States | |- | Win | align=center | 13–0 | Nick Thompson | Submission (reverse Japanese necktie) | Bellator 40 | | align=center | 3 | align=center | 5:00 | Newkirk, Oklahoma, United States | |- | Win | align=center | 12–0 | Lyman Good | Submission (reverse arm-triangle choke) | Bellator 33 | | align=center | 5 | align=center | 5:00 | Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, United States | |- | Win | align=center | 11–0 | Dan Hornbuckle | Submission (reverse arm-triangle choke) | Bellator 22 | | align=center | 3 | align=center | 5:00 | Kansas City, Missouri, United States | |- | Win | align=center | 10–0 | Ryan Thomas | Submission (arm-triangle choke) | Bellator 19 | | align=center | 3 | align=center | 5:00 | Grand Prairie, Texas, United States | |- | Win | align=center | 9–0 | Ryan Thomas | Technical Submission (Japanese necktie) | Bellator 14 | | align=center | 1 | align=center | 2:40 | Chicago, Illinois, United States | |- | Win | align=center | 8–0 | Matt Delanoit | Submission (arm-triangle choke) | Max Fights DM: Ballroom Brawl | | align=center | 1 | align=center | 1:15 | Des Moines, Iowa, United States | |- | Win | align=center | 7–0 | Mitchell Harris | Submission (reverse arm-triangle choke) | Headhunter Productions: The Patriot Act 2 | | align=center | 1 | align=center | 1:27 | Columbia, Missouri, United States | |- | Win | align=center| 6–0 | Shahbulat Shamhalaev | TKO (punches) | M-1 Challenge: 2009 Selections 9 | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 4:36 | Bettendorf, Iowa, United States | Won the M-1 Selection Challenge. |- | Win | align=center| 5–0 | Eldar Eldarov | TKO (punches) | Bettendorf Fights | | align=center| 2 | align=center| 2:44 | Bettendorf, Iowa, United States | |- | Win | align=center| 4–0 | Said Akhmed | TKO (punches) | Bettendorf Fights | | align=center| 1 | align=center| 2:05 | Bettendorf, Iowa, United States | |- | Win | align=center| 3–0 | Marcos McVon | TKO (punches) | Bettendorf Fights | | align=center| 2 | align=center| 5:00 | Bettendorf, Iowa, United States | Bettendorf Fights Tournament Final. |- | Win | align=center| 2–0 | John Baker | Submission (arm-triangle choke) | Bettendorf Fights | | align=center| 2 | align=center| 5:00 | Bettendorf, Iowa, United States | Bettendorf Fights Tournament Semifinal. |- | Win | align=center| 1–0 | Francis Medfred, Jr. | TKO (punches) | Bettendorf Fights | | align=center| 2 | align=center| 5:00 | Bettendorf, Iowa, United States | Bettendorf Fights Tournament Opening Round. Professional motocross record See also *List of undefeated mixed martial artists References External links * Official UFC Profile * Category:1987 births Category:Living people Category:American male mixed martial artists Category:Motocross riders Category:Sportspeople from Davenport, Iowa Category:American people of Croatian descent Category:Boxers from Iowa Category:Cruiserweight boxers Category:American Freemasons Category:Ultimate Fighting Championship Hall of Fame inductees Category:American male boxers Category:One-one-One Champions